Slumber Party
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Helga is persuaded to join a slumber party with the other girls, and hey, it ends up being pretty fun when you can sit around with your girl buddies and talk about things. Especially respective boyfriends.


**Yeah. XD Helga's at a slumber party at Rhonda's place, and the girls are just having...well, girl talk. **

**Astrid belongs to the supr special awesome SuprSingr. For those of you who don't know, she was the girl created to be Brainy's love. :D And she's great!**

**They're all 17 in this, and Arnold is back from having moved, to finish his senior year in high school with all of his friends. :D**

**Have fun, y'all.**

XXXXX

She never knew why she did this kind of thing. She wasn't all that girly, and opted more for hanging out with the guys. But tonight? Nope. Phoebe had persuaded her to take up Rhonda's invitation to her little all girls slumber party. The girls had all become friends since the gang came closer, especially three years ago when Astrid first moved to town. Astrid moved to Hillwood from England, and at first had been mercilessly teased and made fun of for not only being the new girl in school, but also, because of her accent.

To no one's surprise, it was Arnold and Gerald who had first reached out to her and brought her within the group, where Lila immediately hit it off with her, as did Sheena and Nadine, then Rhonda (especially after finding out that Astrid's aunt was a famous London designer), Phoebe, and Helga even came around when she saw that Astrid thankfully had no romantic interest in Arnold.

She did however, have her eye on someone the moment she met them. And that was none other than Brainy, much to everyone's surprise. Brainy had also taken a liking to Astrid right away, and it was some time after that he declared he was in love with her. Needless to say, Helga had been blown away, especially since the time she and Brainy became friends and he'd admitted to having a crush on her. But she was glad that he'd found someone else considering that she just didn't feel the same way about him and felt guilty about it. About a month and a half after Brainy and Astrid met, and became friends, they began dating. And had been together ever since.

Now everyone in the gang had a romantic partner. Arnold and Helga, Gerald and Phoebe, Curly and Rhonda, Harold and Patty, Stinky and Lila, Eugene and Sheena, Sid and Nadine, and of course, Brainy and Astrid. The latter too were one of the hottest couples of the group, given that Brainy always came off to be a geeky nerd who couldn't get a girlfriend if his life depended on it. But not today. He and Astrid were very much in love, blissfully happy in their relationship.

On this evening, all of the girls of the gang; Helga, Phoebe, Lila, Rhonda, Sheena, Nadine, and Astrid were at Rhonda's place in the den, with their sleeping bags strewn about as the girls sat around in their nightgowns, talking about various things, and most especially, their boyfriends.

"So then, ladies." Rhonda then said, grinning brightly. "Who here holds the record for the longest kiss with their boy? Come on now, I'm sure one of you must've finally beaten these two." She jerked her thumb toward Helga, who although blushed, smirked smugly.

"Afraid not, Princess. We just beat our own last record. We're now at ten minutes, twelve seconds." Helga informed her.

"We'll beat you. Dear Thaddeus and myself have made it to six minutes and nineteen seconds." Rhonda said proudly.

"We don't make out often." Phoebe murmured. "Not so long, anyway. Three minutes and twelve seconds."

"Brian and I have to be careful because of his asthma." Astrid said, shaking her head. She was pretty much the only one in the group who actually called him by his real name. "But the longest we have kissed in one sitting is nearly two minutes or so, maybe give or take a few seconds."

"We've got it pretty good, about six minutes also. Sid's great, but he sure runs out of air fast." Said Nadine, giggling.

"Eugene is a lot less shy about kissing me, but we only make it to about three or four minutes." Sheena admitted. "Oh well!"

"Stinky and I have made it to five minutes and twenty-three seconds." Lila giggled.

"Then it still stands, we are the undefeated champions!" Helga pounded her chest lightly.

"Please Helga, you bombard that boy with kisses almost anytime you two are in the same room together!" Rhonda teased, laughing. "Although he doesn't exactly complain."

"Not all the time!" Helga pouted. "Not in school, anyway."

"And you think we don't know about you two in the janitor's closet?" Astrid pointed out. "You first leave the table at lunch, and then he follows seven minutes later, Phoebe counted, and then you two are gone the rest of the period. And we know what you two are _really_ doing before and after school, not to mention during Mr. Simmons' class, when you two get free passes to do your work outside. I've been told you two have done that before you broke up and then after you got back together."

"Okay, fine, guilty as charged." Helga rolled her eyes. "Can ya blame me? Having to live the past two years without him was hard. Besides, we _do_ other things aside from making out."

Phoebe patted her best friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry Helga, we completely understand."

"Yeah, understand that if Arnold was a drug, you'd have overdosed a long time ago!" Rhonda laughed.

"I think I established that Arnold was a drug to me a long time ago, Rhondaloid." Helga rolled her eyes. "Oh well, he's mine, ladies. So steer clear. Mine!"

"All yours, Helga." Astrid giggled. "I would never dream of taking him away."

"Me neither." Phoebe agreed. "Even if I did feel that way toward him, which I assure you that I don't, I would never do that."

"Seconded on that one. And just as long as we're on that note, no one had better be stepping in to take away my dear Thaddeus."

"Heh heh, eight years ago you would have begged otherwise!" Helga hooted.

"Oh hush, that was in the past." Rhonda waved her hand dismissively. "Maybe he was incredibly creepy to me and I didn't like how he treated me, but goodness he's grown up in a way that I just couldn't help it."

"Hey, he had a little help along the way from yours truly." Helga winked and pointed to herself.

"And now he's mine, no other girl will dare lay their grubby hands on what is rightfully mine." Rhonda turned her nose up in the air. "No one touches what Rhonda Wellington Lloyd makes a claim upon."

"He's a person, Rhonda." Astrid told her. "Not some kind of property."

"Let's just say he's rubbed off on me a bit." Rhonda winked.

"That's for sure!" Nadine agreed. "Because of Sid I can't help but sometimes say boy howdy!"

"Even I can't help but say Willikers or throw in some typical country slang." Lila admitted.

"Least it's better than hearing 'ever so' every two words." Helga teased.

"Hey!" Lila laughed, batting her with her pillow. "Well I'm _ever so_ sorry it bothers you."

"There are times that Gerald's mannerisms rub off on me." Phoebe admitted, giggling a little. "And he has taught me very much in basketball."

"Air Johanssen, I suppose?" Rhonda snickered.

"Good play on words, you're getting better, Rhondaloid." Helga nudged Rhonda with her elbow and winked at Phoebe.

"I might be getting Eugene's clumsiness!" Giggled Sheena. "I've become a jinx!"

"Nah, it just seems like it when you hang out with the jinx. Arnold would know, for sure." Helga put in.

Sheena thought about that for a moment while the other girls giggled.

"Well, I myself have become more aware of my breathing rate, as well as some other things." Astrid chimed in. "Not to say that Brian hasn't inspired me in many ways."

"Yeah, to teach you the art of wheezing!" Helga laughed.

Astrid blushed and shook her head, hugging her pillow.

"What about you, Helga? You've gone soft because of dear Arnold, haven't you?" Rhonda smirked.

"No way! Helga G. Pataki ain't no softie!" Helga pounded her chest lightly.

"As Shikaku Nara said, even the most overbearing woman can be soft and gentle with the man she loves." Phoebe pointed out.

"Good point, Phoebe." Astrid agreed, giggling.

Helga blushed, and smacked her best friend with her pillow. "No more _Naruto_ for you! At least Arnold's not afraid to look me in the eye."

"Oh _please_, come on Helga, we have definitely seen just how soft and gentle you can be with your little love." Rhonda winked.

"I have to agree, Helga. It's ever so sweet." Lila giggled.

"The minute Arnold walks in you're a little lamb." Sheena added in.

"No no no, Arnold's the lamb. I'm the wolf in sheepskin." Helga said proudly.

"Same goes in the bedroom?" Rhonda quirked a brow.

"Forget it Rhondaloid, you're not getting my sex life out of me."

Astrid's brows rose to her hairline. "You have...you two have...?"

"Jeez, where've you been, Mary Poppins?"

Phoebe cleared her throat. "While we will not broadcast this or go into details, I will confirm that yes, Arnold and Helga have indeed consummated in their relationship, and regardless of whether or not they choose to do so is their own business."

"Oh...I see." Astrid nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite expect that, and yet..." Her voice trailed off. "That was why you came to school that one day so much more cheerful than any of us have ever seen you, correct?"

"Yeah, it was." Helga murmured, her thoughts now elsewhere. "I was in Heaven and never came back down."

"More like orgasm high." Rhonda giggled, and was then smacked by Helga's pillow again.

"Enough about my sex life!"

"Well, why don't we discuss something else, then?" Lila suggested. "Perhaps we can try not to focus on our boys."

"Too late for that." Helga reached her leg over and poked Lila on the leg with her big toe.

"We have to try, even if it's not so easy to think of things that don't involve Eugene!" Sheena said, laying on her sleeping bag. "But we have to try, don't we?"

"We can, we just have to think of a subject that doesn't revolve around love." Phoebe said. "Such as Physics."

"Boring." Helga said, waving it off. "Let's try movies."

"Telly." Astrid put in. "All those programs we could watch."

"Or celebrities, and fashion." Rhonda declared.

"Lifestyles, how about that?" Lila put in.

"Dream homes! And bugs!" Nadine said.

"Ewww." Rhonda gagged.

Helga just grinned to herself, knowing that this would be yet another fun evening with the girls. Maybe she should do this more often after all.


End file.
